


hah hah hakdog na lang sa inyo

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Drabble, Enhanced community quarantine, Fluff, M/M, roommates!AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Feeling Michaelangelo Buonarroti si Jongin nang ukitin niyang tao ang lulutuing hotdog pang-almusal nila ni Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	hah hah hakdog na lang sa inyo

**Author's Note:**

> yung siraulo kong kaibigan pinagtripan yung hotdog na lulutuin niya kaya ayun ginawa kong au 
> 
> shoutout ulit kay marian na nagbigay sa akin ideas para tapusin itong fic
> 
> also, yung title, lyrics yan nung sana ol may jewa ni pareng ren mark! rakenrol!

Pawang taga probinsya, hindi na nakauwi pa sa kani-kanilang mga pamilya sina Jongin at Kyungsoo buhat ng ECQ o Enhanced Community Quarantine dala ng kumakalat na sakit na COVID-19, kaya naman dalawang linggo na silang stuck sa pinagsasaluhan nilang kwarto sa isang dormitoryo sa Maynila.

Paano ang kanilang mga pagkain, mabuti na lang at may malapit na grocery sa kanilang lugar, pero dahil roommate ni Jongin ang isang Kyungsoo Doh na ayaw magutom, nakapag-stock na sila ng pagkain nilang dalawa na kayang tumagal ng apat na linggo mula sa mga de lata, chichirya, biscuit, noodles at frozen goods ang mayroon sila. Mga makakaing madali lang iprepera.

At dahil may pagka-condo unit ang estilo ng kanilang dormitoryo, may maliit silang kusina kung saan naroroon ang maliit na ref at may pahintulot na magkaroon ng sariling kalan dahil malakas si Kyungsoo sa may-ari na si Junmyeon.

Isa pa, panatag ang may-ari na wala silang sakuna na poproblemahin dahil kilala si Kyungsoo sa dormitoryo sa kagalingan nito sa pagluluto.

Ngayong Abril siyete na at pataas pa rin nang pataas ang tinatamaan ng COVID-19 sa bansa, wala pa ring malinaw na desisyon ang gobyerno kung pahahabain pa ba ang lockdown o tatapusin na ito sa katorse ng Abril. Nakakatakot ang nangyayari sa bansa ganun na rin sa buong mundo dahil sa pandemic na ito.

Kasalukuyan, ngunit madalas din, simula nang maitupad ang ECQ ay walang ibang ginawa si Jongin kundi matulog, lumamon, humilata at manood ng zombie movies na makikita niya sa Netflix. Halos lahat naman ay napanood niya pero karamihan doon ay nakatulugan niya.

Walang pinagkaiba si Kyungsoo sa kanya na walang ibang ginawa kundi kumain habang nanonood din ng Netflix sa laptop niya.

Isang beses pa nga at nakinood din si Jongin sa pinapanood na Prince Tennis at sa gulat niya bigla na lang umiyak si Kyungsoo sa supernatural na paglalaro ng tennis ng mga bida. Hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang nakakaiyak doon pero aaminin niyang nakyutan siya sa roommate na madalang na magpakita ng kahinaan sa ibang tao.

At heto nga't nakahilata muli si Jongin sa kanyang kama, taas ang isang paa sa kabila habang naghahanap ng papanoorin. Ngunit sa kasamaang palad ay walang palabas na nakakuha sa kanyang atensyon kaya't tinamad na siya at binaba ang cellphone na hawak.

Nag-spread eagle tuloy siyang higa at napabuntong hininga habang nakatingin sa kisame.

Dahil buryong-buryo na, tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo na nakatalikod sa kanya. Nanonood ang lalaki sa Netflix.

"Soo?"

"Oh?"

"Ano ba pwede gawin?"

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo kaya nagpatuloy si Jongin sa monologo habang paikot-ikot ng higa, parang kiti-kiti na di mapakali sa pwesto.

"Nakakaburyo. Wala ako mapanood."

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya napadapa na lang si Jongin at pinanood ang likod ng roommate.

Hanggang sa, kumulo bigla ang kanyang tyan.

Alas diyes y media na pala at hindi pa pala siya nag-aalmusal. Late na rin kasi siya nagising at paggising niya ay nagbanyo lang siya at bumalik sa kama.

Gising naman na si Kyungsoo pagkagising niya pero tutok na ito agad sa phone. Nilamon na ng palabas na pinapanood.

Umupo si Jongin, tayu-tayo ang buhok. "Soo?"

"Hm?"

"Ano almusal?"

Sa pagkakataong ito, liningon na siya ni Kyungsoo na kahit magulo ang buhok ay ubod pa rin ng cute.

"Ano oras na ba?" Tanong niya pa sabay tingin din naman sa wall clock nila. "Oh. Uh, di pa ako nag-aalmusal. Wala pa ako naluluto."

Bahagyang nagulat si Jongin dahil si Kyungsoo? Nakalimutan kumain? 

"Aba, himala di ka pa kumakain. Ano ba yang pinapanood mo?"

Tumalikod muli si Kyungsoo sa kanya at di naimik.

"Porn yan no? Tsk tsk tsk. Kyungsoo, ah. Ikaw naglilihim ka na sa akin."

"Prince of Tennis."

"Ha?"

Lumingon muli si Kyungsoo, kunot ang noo. "Di ako nanonood porn. Prince of Tennis pinapanood ko."

"Eh? Di ba tapos mo na yan?"

Tinalikuran muli siya ni Kyungsoo na bumulong, "Inulit ko ulit."

Tumayo si Jongin at napamewang. "Okay. Ako na magluto kaso hotdog lang ah? Di ako marunong magluto lam mo naman."

"Okay."

Ngumiti si Jongin at iniwan muna ang roommate para magluto ng hotdog at para magsaing na rin.

Di pa rin siya makapaniwala na hindi pa kumakain si Kyungsoo samantalang paborito nito sa lahat ang kumain.

Kung noon, lamon is greater than Netflix, ngayon, Prince of Tennis is greater than lamon.

_Ano ba meron kay Ryouma Echizen na wala sa akin?_

Napailing na lang si Jongin at tinanggal ang apat na piraso ng jumbo hotdog sa plastic. Tig-dalawa sila ni Kyungsoo. Sapat na pang-almusal.

Sa sobrang buryo at ayaw ng katahimikan panamantala, binuksan muna ni Jongin ang Spotify at nagpatugtog ng mga kanta ni Ne-yo.

Habang nilalagyan ni Jongin ng hiwa ang isang hotdog, may naisip siya bigla. "Aha!"

Sa hindi mapaliwanag na dahilan, matapos ang ilang kanta ni Ne-yo na ngayon ay I Hate That I Love You na with Rihanna ay natapos na ni Jongin ukitin ang mga obrang hotdog.

Tuwang-tuwa sa nagawa ay kinuhaan niya iyon ng litrato at hinanda na ang kawali at mantika para makapagprito na.

"Jongin? Tapos na?" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo mula sa kama.

Pinainit na ni Jongin ang mantika. "Wait lang!"

Chineck niya ang rice cooker kung luto na ba ang kanin, ngunit hindi pa iyon luto.

Kaya balik sa kawali at nang uminit na ang mantika ay prinito na ni Jongin ang obra maestra niya.

Syempre, pinicture-an niya muli iyon. Tawang-tawa siya sa nagawa.

Sinend pa niya ang mga litrato sa GC ng tropa niya.

> **Viva Hotboys GC**
> 
> **Jongin:** kain tayo mga pards!
> 
> **Sehun:** pucha ano yan
> 
> **Jongin:** tanga e di hotdog 
> 
> **Chanyeol:** 😳😳😳
> 
> **Baekhyun:** gago ka lam ba ni kyungsoo yan!?
> 
> **Jongin:** Ehehe hinde 🤡

Hindi na niya sinagot pa ang mga sumunod na chat sa kanya ng tropa at tinapos na ang pagpiprito sa mga hotdog.

Pagkahanda sa lamesa kung nasaan ready na ang mga plato, baso, kutsara, tinidor, ketchup, mainit-init na kanin at ang ipinagmamalaki niyang nilutong hotdog ay tinawag na niya si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kain na!"

Mabilis na sumulpot si Kyungsoo na umupo agad sa pwesto nito sa harap ni Jongin.

Nagsasandok si Jongin nang sinabi niya, "Kain na." Ngunit pagtingin kay Kyungsoo ay nanindig-balahibo siya dahil hindi niya maipinta ang itsura ng roommate habang nakatingin sa niluto niyang hotdog.

"Ano yan?" Mataray na tanong ni Kyungsoo kahit obvious naman na alam na nito ang sagot.

Tatawa-tawa si Jongin. "Taong hotdog. Hehe."

"Gusto mo kainin ko yan?"

"Ang cute kaya. Ganda nga ng pag-ukit ko pang-Michaelangelo!" Tawa ni Jongin, ngunit hindi natatawa si Kyungsoo at nakatitig lang ito sa kanya. Tumigil si Jongin tumawa at ngumuso. "G-Gusto mo lutuan na lang kita ng ibang hotdog?"

"Anong hotdog?"

"Ko--ay este hotdog sa ref! Hahaha." Kamot sa ulo ni Jongin habang pinapagalitan ang sarili, _umayos ka nga jongin puta napaghahalataan._

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sabay ngiti. "Pwede rin namang hotdog mo prituhin ko tas gawin kong tao."

Tinawa na lang ni Jongin ang pagkatakot niya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Mabait naman ang roommate niya pero kapag nagalit ay nakakatakot na. Bad shot tuloy siya ngayon. 

Tumayo siya. "Lutuan na lang kita bago."

"Ayoko na ng hotdog."

"Ano gusto mo?"

Ngiti. "Itlog."

Tumalikod si Jongin para kumuha ng itlog sa kanilang ref pero hindi pa pala tapos magsalita si Kyungsoo dahil dugtong nito, "--mo."

Napalingon bigla si Jongin, nanlaki ang mga mata.

Tumatawa naman na ngayon si Kyungsoo na parang kanina lang ay mukhang papatay na.

"Kyungsoo ah. Wag ka ganyan baka halikan kita dyan." Pang-aasar ni Jongin sa roommate dahil ayan na naman ang hagikgik ni Kyungsoo ang cute cute, sarap panoorin, sarap panggigilan.

"Psh. Sabihin mo na lang na crush mo ako no."

Dalawa ang dahilan ng pagkagulat ni Jongin sa mga oras na iyon.

Una, kumakain na si Kyungsoo ng taong hotdog niya.

Sunod, _shet alam ba niya na crush ko siya?_

Hindi lang pala isip niya ang napasigaw, kundi siya rin mismo, "Alam mo na crush kita?!?!?"

Nahinto rin si Kyungsoo sa pagsubo dahil pabiro lang naman ang sinabi niya kay Jongin. "Crush mo ako?"

Hindi makakilos nang maayos si Jongin at tila mabubuwang na. Pero sagot niya, "Oo. Crush kita. Pano mo nalamang crush kita? Sinabi ba sayo ni Baekhyun??"

Kahit si Kyungsoo ay biglang natameme rin.

"Uhm, jinujoke lang kita. D-Di ko alam may crush ka pala talaga sa akin." Napakamot sa sentido si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin, nganga, tulala, gusto na magpabaon sa lupa.

"Pero okay lang," Habol ni Kyungsoo, may ngiti sa labi. "Pasalamat ka crush din kita." Pabulong na sabi nito bago saksakin ng tinidor ang taong hotdog ni Jongin at kainin iyon.

Matapos nila kainin ang obra maestrang taong hotdog ni Jongin, heto sila at magkatabing nakaupo sa kama.

"Crush mo ako?" Sabay pa nilang tanong sa isa't-isa bago tumingin sa magkabilang direksyon at mapakamot sa ulo.

"Uh..." Korus muli nilang dalawa bago sabay na nilingon ang isa't-isa at natawa na lang.

"Bored ka pa rin ba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Kung e-eentertainin mo siguro ako baka hindi na."

"Di pa ba sapat na alam mo na rin na crush kita?"

"Can't I ask for more?" Taas kilay ni Jongin, titig na titig kay Kyungsoo.

"Wow umi-english. Ano, kainin ko na itlog mo?"

Napatingin si Jongin sa baba niya at napatakip doon bago tingnan si Kyungsoo na tawa na nang tawa sa kanya.

"Samahan mo na nga lang ako manood!"

At parang isang robot, sumunod si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Umupo sila sa ibabaw ng kama at sumandal sa pader.

Sa pagpatong ni Kyungsoo ng ulo niya sa balikat ni Jongin na napatakip naman sa mukha.

Sinundot siya ni Kyungsoo sa hita. "Huy, anyare sayo?"

"Wala kinikilig lang." Sagot ni Jongin na ngiting-ngiti sa likod ng mga palad na nakatakip sa mukha niya.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at sumiksik lalo sa roommate niya bago nagpatuloy sa panonood ng Prince of Tennis.

Samantala, tahimik na napa-fist pump si Jongin sa gilid sa tuwa with matching kagat labi.

At sabi nga sa kanta ni Ren Mark, _sana all mahal_.

**Author's Note:**

> syempre palimos po kudos at comment hehe peace be with u!


End file.
